


What really happened

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can Barty Crouch Jr. give up everything for Mad Eye or will he be taken to Azkaban for impersonating his one true love?





	What really happened

Our story begins shortly after Barty Crouch Jr. was discovered using polyjuice potion to disguise himself as Mad Eye Moody, but instead of having him arrested Mad Eye wanted to talk to him.

Mad Eye smiled. "Well done on managing to capture me, Barty."

Barty smirked. "You're congratulating me for successfully kidnapping you?"

Mad Eye chuckled. "Yeah, I am."

Barty chortled. "You really are as mad as they say."

Mad Eye growled. "Only friends call me Mad Eye and you are not quite my friend just yet."

Barty asked, "What do I have to do for us to be friends?"

Mad Eye said, "Prove yourself."

Barty insisted, "Go on."

Mad Eye explained, "I want you to prove to me that you're more than just a Death Eater. I want you to make me trust you."

Barty grinned,. "I can do that!"

Mad Eye replied, "Leave Voldemort's side, stop being a Death Eater."

Barty muttered, "You know I can't do that."

Mad Eye smirked. "Then I guess I'll have to press charges."

Barty sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

Mad Eye gasped. "What did you just say?"

Barty stated, "I'll do it. I'll leave his side and stop being a Death Eater just like you told me to."

Mad Eye beamed, "Excellent."

Barty answered, "I'm doing it for you, Ally. Everything I've ever done was for you."

Mad Eye told him, "I know."


End file.
